


A Fathers Day Poem!!

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fathers Day, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Basically, I'm writing this instead of sleeping...orVirgil writes Patton a fathers day poem!!Not very long but no-one else is posting on mine so yeah...





	A Fathers Day Poem!!

* * *

The care in your laugh, the warmth in your smile,

Makes me feel like I can run a mile,

Your energy in baking, and your encouragement in work,

And your never the one to call me a jerk,

Roman begged me to write this, so I did,

I am so glad to be called your kid!!

-Virgil :(

* * *

Ps. He also said, he'll owe me a quid :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my shadowlings!!!  
> Okay, 1. I might be buying SANDER SIDES MERCH!!!  
> 2\. School is a pain in the ass but hey it's Friday!!
> 
> Youtube channel: BlushingWidow  
> Please subscribe because I do very terrible Sander Side edits....


End file.
